


An Important Lesson

by YetAnotherJoJofan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Self-cest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJoJofan/pseuds/YetAnotherJoJofan
Summary: Phoenix travels back in time to teach her younger self, 19 year old Jean Grey, an important lesson: the pleasures of sex between women.A request from Greenhorse13.Contains lesbian sex and selfcest.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Phoenix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	An Important Lesson

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong, the 19 year-old Jean Grey noticed with a shiver of fear up her spine. The air felt dead, an unnatural stillness permeating as far as she could expand her mind. She couldn't even feel the presence of her teammates in the X-Mansion, not even her mentor Charles Xavier.  
  
Jean was alone in her room, petrified in fear as the fabric of space itself tore in front of her and, before she could do anything, a presence more terrifying than anything she had ever felt before materialized before her in a flash of flame: The Phoenix.  
  
 _Don't be afraid, I'm only here to teach you._ The voice in her head whispered. _Open your eyes and see your future._  
  
Fear slowly turning into curiosity, Jean opened her eyes and slowly looked up, devouring the sight in front of her. The fire had somehow turned into a incredibly hot woman in a skintight red catsuit, with long legs, wide hips, a small waist and massive breasts. Jean couldn't even look at the face of their owner, her eyes shamelessly fixated on the round pair.  
  
"My face is up here." Phoenix teased, snapping Jean out of her trance. The young telepath's eyes widened as the familiar features dawned on her.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Jean asked, afraid of the answer she already knew.  
  
"I am you. Well, an older, sexier and far more powerful version of you. I'll allow you to read my mind and confirm."  
  
Jean Grey did so for a brief moment, the sheer raw power of the Phoenix too much for her to handle. But what she caught in the brief glimpse confirmed what her eyes saw, and much more. They were the same person, albeit her older version had seen much more passion and sex than the virgin Jean could even think about.  
  
"Why are you here?" The question came breathily, Jean aroused beyond measure.  
  
"To ensure that you don't waste years of your life denying your true self." Phoenix answered, unzipping her red catsuit to unleash her tits in all of their natural glory. "You are nothing more than little dyke slut, and the sooner you embrace the better."  
  
Jean recoiled in horror, but every step that Phoenix took towards her brought those huge, round titties ever closer. They were so big and soft, with their perfect teardrop shape, that any movement sent them jiggling lewdly. "Suck on them, bitch. I know you want to."  
  
"I... I am not..." Jean stuttered, torn between lust and confusion. Phoenix, however, was decisive and grabbed her younger self by the hair, holding her head in place and shoving her cleavage in her face.  
  
"Shut up already."  
  
Every breath Jean took was filled by her own familiar scent, her head engulfed by the warmth and softness of her older self's bosom. Unsure of what to, but with the heat between her loins rising with every heartbeat, she began licking Phoenix's cleavage clumsily.  
  
"That's right... let your inner lesbian slut take control..." Phoenix teased, and began shaking her tits so they slapped Jean on the sides of her head. "Don't worry, I will make sure of that..."  
  
Jean knew she should feel humiliated and angry, but there was a primal instinct inside her that was relishing in the sheer obscenity in having her head smacked around by those huge funbags. An idea started seeping into her mind, corroding her morals and her virgin mind:  
  
 _My older self can't be wrong._  
  
She reached up, timidly, and groped Phoenix's tits lightly until her older self let go of her head to hold her wrists. "Don't need to be gentle. Mash my tits, suck on them, bite, do whatever you want, bitch." Phoenix teased. "And don't worry, yours will grow to this size."  
  
Emboldened, Jean began exploring the wonderful expanse of flesh at her own pace, licking and biting, sucking and fondling. She took great enjoyment at simply lifting the pair and letting them drop down or smacking them against each other, just to watch them jiggle and bounce around.  
  
"You can be rougher, slut... pain and pleasure are just two sides of the same coin..." Phoenix said, her voice low and filled with lust. "Trust me, you will soon learn that..."  
  
When Jean hesitated, Phoenix urged her forward. "Slap my tits, come on... be a good little whore and do it!"  
  
The first smack was gentle, much to Phoenix's dismay. "Harder!" She shouted directly into Jean's mind. Every slap from then on was met with the same reaction until Jean was finally able to break free of her unconscious restraints and slap those funbags with force, leaving red marks on the pale skin.  
  
"Fuck! Now we are getting there. Mmm... this hurts so good..." Phoenix moaned, her boobs bouncing around painfully. "Doesn't it feel good? Watching these big tits jumping around at your mercy... Doesn't it make you feel hot? Doesn't it feel right?"  
  
"It.. it does!" Jean admitted, face burning with shame. Her panties were soaked with arousal, and her nipples poked out of her simple, cotton pajamas. Mind flooded with unknown feelings, the virgin only knew one thing: she wanted more.  
  
Phoenix sensed it, switching positions so that she sat in the bed and Jean on her lap. Her younger self still had two handfuls of boob firmly in her grasp, but now it was time for her to go on the offensive. She tore away at Jean's pajamas, leaving the teenager naked and vulnerable.  
  
"Now, you must learn how to fuck someone." Phoenix teased, one hand pinching and pulling Jean's nipples while the other spanked her ass. "I am going to show you all that I've learned from my time in the Hellfire Club."  
  
Jean didn't know what she was talking about, but visions of her older self, dressed in black lingerie fucking countless women flooded her mind. She saw women being made to cry out in pleasure from Phoenix's tongue, fingers, a myriad of sex toys she didn't recognize or even just from being spanked by her.  
  
She babbled, incapable of forming words, when Phoenix started rubbing her clit, the spike in pleasure combined with the visions in her brain almost making her lose her mind. It was a surreal, overwhelming experience and a powerful orgasm, the first of her life, was fast approaching.  
  
"Do it! Give in to what your body is telling you!" Phoenix said, her hands faster and more aggressive than Jean could deal with. "Cum, like the dyke slut that you are!"  
  
Jean's body tensed, her toes curling and her knees weakening as the explosive pleasure set her nerves alight. The young mutant never even imagined she could feel this good, and the things Phoenix had shown her...  
  
Phoenix watched her younger self in the throes of orgasm with glee, slowing down her assault to let Jean catch her breath. "More..." Jean begged. "I need... more!"  
  
Smiling wickedly, Phoenix hugged Jean and both crashed into the bed, kissing passionately. Jean pressed herself against her older self, delighting in the feel of her larger boobs against hers, and groaned in disappointment when Phoenix broke the kiss, rising to mount her.  
  
"No need to be impatient, whore." Phoenix teased, switching positions so that she sat on Jean's face. "Follow my lead."  
  
Jean had, of course, never eaten a woman out in her life, so she hesitated until she could feel Phoenix' hot breath against her womanhood, then her wonderful tongue seemingly touching every sensitive nerve she had. Powerful thighs closed around her head, the mental command of _Do me too, stupid bitch_ jolting her into action.  
  
It was hard for Jean not to get lost in pleasure, but she mirrored Phoenix' movements, teasing her clit and lapping her juices. Growing comfortable, she reached up and pawed at her older self's tight ass, but try as she might Jean could not keep up with Phoenix's unrelenting tongue lashing, her own moving slower as she grew hotter by the second.  
  
Her second orgasm in minutes was just as powerful as the first, Jean writhing underneath Phoenix and moaning into her cunt. The older redhead didn't stop until she had devoured every drop of her younger self's honey, but eventually she sat straight again on her face.  
  
"I told you to eat my pussy, didn't I?" Phoenix said, her voice full of mockery. "But don't you worry, you will be a proper lesbian slut when I'm done with you."  
  
"But now..." She added. "Make me cum if you want to breath."  
  
Jean didn't panic, even if all she could smell, feel, see, hear and taste was Phoenix. All of her world right now was dominated by her older self, and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Probing the tight, wet hole with her unexperienced tongue, Jean let the imprints Phoenix let on her mind and the rising moans above be her guide. It wasn't long before Phoenix came in her mouth, the pure thrill of having another woman orgasm because of her almost enough to make Jean cum.  
  
Still, she needed to breath, and when Phoenix dismounted her she took big gulps of air to steady herself. "Look at me, bitch." Her older self ordered, and for the first time in a while, they sat far apart enough in bed so that Jean could see almost all of her. "Tell me, what do you see?"  
  
Jean's breath caught in her throat. Phoenix's slightly disheveled hair, her flushed face, her huge bosom rising up and down, her light sweat... She had never seen someone so beautiful, not even in television or in the fashion magazines she read.  
  
"You are... stunning." Jean admitted, unconsciously licking her lips.  
  
"Thank you." Phoenix answered, a sly smile on her lips. "This is how a hot woman looks like after an orgasm. Don't worry, in a couple of years you will be able to take as many pictures as you want. Even film you fuck-sessions, too."  
  
"But don't worry about it just yet." Phoenix added, laying on her back and opening her legs. "Do you know what scissoring is?"  
  
"No... But I want to learn..."  
  
Phoenix knew that would be the answer, because that was the answer she would give. That didn't stop a sly smile from appearing on her face as she directed Jean. "Come over here... One leg under mine, the other over... now grind our pussies together... don't be shy... ohhh fuuuck... it feels good, doesn't it... now move faster.... oh God, just like that...."  
  
Jean was transfixed by tribbing Phoenix, not only the physical sensations were making her lose her mind in pleasure, but the thrill it gave her to be in control awakened something in her. It all depended on how she moved her hips, from the bliss it gave them to how much Phoenix's tits bounced around.  
  
"It's intoxicating, isn't it?" Phoenix teased, not even needing to read Jean's mind to know what she was thinking. "The power... having a hot bitch at your mercy... mmmm... just wait until you fucking someone in the ass with a strap-on...."  
  
She didn't know exactly what Phoenix meant, but that didn't stop Jean from wanting to do just that. Right now, though, she had another focus: the jiggling rack beneath her.  
  
Her mouth open as she panted hard, on the edge of another mind-breaking orgasm, Jean grinded against Phoenix with all she had. The obscene sound of their slick cunts mashing together mixed with their moans formed a lewd symphony that even the experienced Phoenix had a hard time resisting, and they came together, the young redhead falling on top of her older self in a fiery kiss.  
  
The pair embraced as they rode the shockwaves of pleasure, Jean feeling exhausted and utterly blissful. "Thank you... for showing me what I've been missing on..." She whispered on Phoenix's ear.  
  
"You are most welcome." Phoenix purred, but she hadn't had enough and once again pivoted so that she was the one on top. "But I'm not done, bitch. I know you are tired, so just keep on laying there and take it like a good little slut."  
  
Phoenix had been letting Jean to be the top, teaching her their natural disposition, but now was her time to be in control. She sat on her midriff, one hand pawing at her younger self's smaller, but still quite large for a 19 year-old, boobs while with the other Phoenix reached around and plunged two fingers into her wet pussy.  
  
Jean, at this point, could do nothing but lay still. Her body tensed and twitched as she came once again, and the young slut could do nothing but moan in a low, raspy voice, taking it.  
  
 _Like a slut, she thought._  
  
 _Like a dumb lesbian whore._  
  
 _How great would it feel to make another woman submit like this?_  
  
The thought was seen by Phoenix, who smiled as she fingerbanged Jean into another orgasm. Her plan had worked, even if she was causing an alternate reality to bloom, her younger self wouldn't waste so much time before becoming her true self.  
  
But there was one last thing she needed to teach Jean: the pleasure of having her ass eaten by a hot bitch.  
  
"Come here, slut." Phoenix said, getting off the bed and standing. "Eat my ass."  
  
Jean had a thousand excuses to refuse that order, yet when Phoenix spread her cheeks and flooded her mind with memories of women doing just that, she gathered her strength to flop out of bed and crawl towards Phoenix.  
  
"Yes, get deep in there... you saw all those women... tired like you are... pushing past their limits to please you..." Phoenix said, voice wavering as the heat inside her rose. "Ohh fuuuuck.... that's... that's how you tame them... make them your loyal bitch...."  
  
Putting everything she had left into tonguing Phoenix's hole, Jean felt Phoenix shudder and quake, raining degrading words upon her as she reached peaked, a powerful orgasm only turning a hot woman into her private rugmuncher could give.  
  
It was a pleasure Jean would soon have engrained into her soul as a new woman, but tonight all she could do was drift off to sleep with her head on Phoenix bosom, a happy, sweaty mess.  
  
FIN


End file.
